lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Possible Companions/@comment-23.17.254.107-20190709041744
With how much of a tear-jerker that final confrontation appearently is, let's take a moment and ponder which party members actually canonically die in this series to try and lighten the mood. Firstly, we have to exclude all the random intances where a party member can die, like russian roulette or insta-death moves, since these are all, like I said, random, so let's assume that somehow not a single party member died from these events. Then there's the final encounter in Rando land. Since there's really no canon final party, it's hard to say which of them actually die, or if any of them die for that matter. Since the illusion of friends exists, it's not impossible to believe that the final meeting is just a hallucination, as I've seen many others suggest. So let's pretend that the last fight never happens. So, who's actually dead? Well, in Joyful, we see Buffalo Van Dyke's name crossed off the list. Now, whether or not that actually means he's dead isn't clear, but since all the other war lords from Painful that were killed are crossed off, there's a chance that he may have died off screen from unknown causes. (and yes, I know Hawk Hollywood doesn't really die normally, but you kill his mutant form in pain mode, so who knows?) As far as Fardy Hernandez and Ollie Nickels go, since they both suffer from Depression, it's possible that one or both of them end up commiting suicide eventually. I know that's a pretty lame conclusion to draw, but it's not like there's no chance that it could happen... sadly. Terry Hintz could also be lumped here, but since he isn't stuck with the depression status effect like Fardy and Ollie, maybe his depression isn't quite as severe, and he's able to work around it. Then there's the topic of Joy Mutants. Since the mutants are basically just super violant animals, I suppose that the person they originally were has metaphorically died? If we are to run with this, and include the "transformation into a Joy mutant" on the big list of ways to die, then most of the Joy-addicted party members are also on the chopping block. This includes Carp, Queen Roger, Tiger Man, Buckets, Clint Olympic, and Dick Dickson. And if you want to include all the party members who were supposed to be Joy addicts, then RT, Rage Ironhead, Fly Minetti, Sonny Backluwitz, Birdie Hall, and Garth would also be on the list of dead people. So yeah, those were all the party members that I could think up a death for. I'm sure there are other ways that some of them could die, like getting overwhelmed by the mutant army in Joyful, getting ambushed by some gang, slipping on a banana peel, I don't know, but the rest of you can decide on that. So, for the time being, here's the list of the party members who most likely survived the Lisa series. Terry Hintz Nern Guan Olan Hoyt Rooster Coleman Beastborn Percy Monsoon Yazan Barghouti Jack Bo Wyatt Harvey Alibastor Mad Dog Ajeet Mandeep Shocklord Crsip Ladaddy and Geese Thompson